


if you need some sunshine, you can borrow some of mine

by MagicMar



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMar/pseuds/MagicMar
Summary: Fluff-filled scenes of our favorite boys studying and being soft.for Killugon Week 2020: School AU !!
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 74





	if you need some sunshine, you can borrow some of mine

**Author's Note:**

> another late post for killugon week!! I think i'll only do drabbles for it but I hope you enjoy regardless !
> 
> the title is from lonely eyes by the front bottoms

After reshading the doodles on his worksheet, Killua wondered how much longer he could stand pretending he hadn’t finished the independent practice. He’d watched when Ms. Krueger handed a student that turned theirs in  _ three _ more pages though and that wasn’t going to be him if he could help it. 

By the end of six more torturous minutes he was considering the success of trying to use his phone when the bell rang out. The shrill beep over the intercom sending half the class up in a moment and rushing to the door. 

Quickly stuffing his things away, Killua joined the crowd and began to search around the hallways when he felt a familiar arm slide over his shoulders.

“Killua! How was class?”

Killua turned and drank in Gon’s usual wide smile, a small grin already forming on his own face as he stepped out from under his grasp.

“Boring. I hate Krueger’s class,”

Gon knocked their shoulders together and scoffed, “Easy for you to say, I barely understood my math lesson, and she gave us homework,” Killua could practically hear the kicked-puppy frown on his best friend’s face and laughed at his expense.

“Hey!” Gon shoved at him a little harder, just enough for Killua to stumble in his laughter, “you’re so mean to me!”

With one final snort Killua stepped closer, laced their hands together and squeezed, looking over at Gon’s played-up frown with a smile, “I’ll help you with it when we get to your house, so walk faster.”

Gon beamed and squeezed their hands back, “You’re the best Killua!”

…

The two were sitting on Gon’s bed, sides pressed far too close together considering the available space, Killua’s earbuds strung between the two. Their school books were laid in front of them, the two working quietly in each other’s company, only breaking the silence for Gon to poke at Killua with more questions.

Killua thought he could stay like this forever, never have to go back to his big, cold house or his boring, cold room. Just here in the warmth of Gon’s bed doing anything that meant getting to be around his best friend. 

He glanced over and their eyes met over the pages, Gon flashing another wide-toothed smile and Killua letting himself smile back.


End file.
